User talk:TehAnonymous
Greetings, . This is Teh's Talk page. Feel free to leave me a message, and please remember to sign them with ~~~~. Ozuar Just realized that your pic is Izaya Orihara. My compliments to you and your fantastic choices in anime. : :3 Thanks! Lots of people have mentioned it in chat; you should come there more often. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ 19:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Imnotreel Hey i was banned by psy, or something near that, i cant remember. I did nothing wrong, check chat logs. This was not justified and an abuse of power. I was just informing you of this. :Asking on chat, another user confirmed that psy's ban was correct, stating that you "harassed psy and spammed". However, I have removed the ban on a probationary basis. If your negative behavior continues, you will be blocked from the wiki and permanently banned from the chat. 19:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that this is the sockpuppet of a banned user. An user YOU banned. :- 17:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) IP responses on userpages They are now not captured by the filter if the name of the page contains with "/Talk" so I have removed that from the top of your talk page. LionsLight (talk) 03:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's sick. 19:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) April's Fool I thought a vandal messed with C-top... Happy April's Fool Day! :D Luckyvampire (talk) 00:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Nice one. 13:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Late April Fools' joke According to LionsLight creating 1 silly redirect page during late April's fools evening makes me a bad mod and a vandal, so I’m banned (from even posting on my wall) without a warning. -- 08:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) aka Luckyvampire (talk) :After banning 20 people for mainspace vandalism on that day, I am not going to hold my moderators to double standards. This being the page in question. I also banned ProtonZero for a similar incident last year. Also, I have never once blocked a user from using their own wall as that is where I expect them to submit block appeals. I understand if you may be upset, but please do not make false accusations. LionsLight (talk) 09:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :@Luckyvampire, superusers/moderators are meant to be held towards a higher standard of editing integrity. In interests of full disclosure, I started the whole AFD thing by messing with wiki-wide templates (usually not a good idea). That said, I also feel that LionsLight is far too trigger-happy with the block function. :@LionsLight, the block function is something that is meant to be used relatively sparingly (at least, less than you do now). A single infraction of posting a buy RP link should not warrant an infinite block, because there is a 99% chance that the IP will never return. Generally, your usage of the banhammer is too harsh. Perhaps I should have mentioned this before. The general policy of wikia is to take a gentler stance towards vandals. The standard progression typically goes warning -> 3 day block -> 1 week -> 1 month -> 1 yr -> infinite, or something akin to it. I believe Nysty (in his time) and Demise practiced the 3 day -> 1 week -> infinite progression. Regardless, I have seen many cases where you blocked a user for a month when a warning would have sufficed. I am hereby reprimanding you on your treatment towards other users, which borders on oppression. Please try to be more peaceful and accepting in your interactions with other users. 13:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Teh, I might also point out that aside from that silly C-Top shenanigans, you didn't perform nor sanction mainspace vandalism for April Fools and I hope you're not letting superusers off with just a slap on the wrist. LionsLight (talk) 20:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Block Duration The reason I have settled on that large initial block duration is because over the time I have been here (and started with a much lenient blocking procedure) I have noticed a very consistent trend amongst vandals -- They are infrequent (but very consistent) visitors to the wiki. If a warning is imposed or a short block duration of 1 day-2 week is implemented, there is a very good chance that block is never noticed and the vandal receives no repercussions for their actions and repeats their actions. That being said, I will try to take a more lenient stance against vandals in the future. LionsLight (talk) 20:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) 186.15.69.179 Thank you for what you did to psycolog,honestly the guy is a total jerk,like 6 months ago i was giving my opinion about war and he said something like>some people are retarded,he was talking to me obvisuly but he never said my name,he does stuff like that,he is really rude when he gets angry and he even said to neonspotlight once that I was a retard and he was trying to make me look as such,IDK why he ended up as a moderator but he is the kind of person that has no tolerance or decent social skills when he is angry or when he does not agree with you,pls do not let him be a moderator again and if he becomes one again pls keep an eye on him Psykolog I have a lot of complains about psycolog i need to speak to you :Uh huh. Please continue. 00:04, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Neonspotlight abusing of his power Neon banned me permanently form chat cause i said i was willing to give RP for free to good people : Stating that you are offering RP to other users for free is highly suspect, as it is particularly unique to scammers/spammers. NeonSpotlight's judgement was based on a fairly high amount of experience with people who have claimed to offer free RP, and that it has always been the trademark of a scammer/spammer. I would like to note that in your time on this wiki, you have accused two users of abusing their rights and contributed little/nothing. 20:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Bot Rights Can you give my bot administrative rights again please. There is some things I'd like to edit with my bot but some of the pages are protected. 19:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Done 20:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) File deletion Teh, apparently your warning about uncategorized files was never received by particular user(s) during this purging. Or was that warning in the massive Wall-of-Text on the upload page? Anyway, thoughts on having your (or someone's) bot tell them that their file is still uncategorised (with a note on how-to)? Say, perhaps 1 day/week after they've uploaded their files and it's still uncategorised? Not sure how 'difficult' it'll be, but I'm certain it's possible. —BryghtShadow 01:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Bots require too much effort for this task. Personal monitoring works fine, in that I clean Special:Uncategori'z'edFiles for used files (which requires attention), but if a particular user has uploaded quite a few personal files without the appropriate cat, it shows a disregard for the warnings displayed on Uploading screens. I only delete the files after I am certain that they have seen the message (edited since the time of warning). 02:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sagee Prime is not pleased Can we please get the reply button disabled if unless you are logged in. Can't count how many times my laptop has logged me off just before I type out an in depth wall of text that completely disappears from existence after hitting enter. QQ Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" (talk) 21:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Please leave your message at the bottom of my Talk. I missed it on my first check :/ As for the actual issue, I am unclear what your source of displeasure is. Is it that you are attempting to comment, forgetting to log in, and then lose your comment? The issue is caused by LionsLights's AbusedFilter which sucks any anon-submitted comments into the wikiabyss. Though I do not think we can remove the reply button solely for anons, I suggest you contact Lions instead, because he is better with code/some features than myself. 01:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed you seem to be doing that a lot. When I looked up what that notation does, it seems to use the parameter (in this case ) when sorting the page into the alphabetical list on the category page. I can only assume that namespaces were once included in the alphabetization (e.g. all templates would be under "T"), but they currently do not (c.f. Template:Champion metalist/doc and Category:Template documentation). Just thought I'd inform you of this. 05:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC)